A really, really bad third date
by Xemik665
Summary: For Pokeshipper99's fanfic contest. Sort of a replacement for my badly-done piece of work. R&R!


**Author's note: Hopefully this is better, even by a little, compared to the story I posted before. It's in proper format now, although it's still quite short. Enjoy.**

* * *

Zack was on a date… a date that was on the verge of total destruction. It was his third date with his girlfriend-to-be, and she wasn't exactly a warm, friendly and angelic type of person. In fact, she looked as if she was going to pull out a gun from under the table.

"**You're saying you didn't buy me flowers? What kind of boyfriend are you?**" Terra screamed, nearly bursting his eardrum. He flinched.

"We're not exactly attach…" He didn't finish his sentence."

"**I want flowers!**" She suddenly seemed a whole lot scarier now. _Oh god…_ Zack thought as he banged his head on the table. _I swear I'm never going out with this girl again. Please let this date end quickly and I pray no one gets hurt… _

"Okay, flowers… uh… right, I'll go get some now. Wait right here…" Zack dashed off before she could say a word. Who was he kidding? It was Valentine's Day, which was pretty much the reason why every florist in the Henesys was out of flowers.

Just as all hope had seemed to be lost, he noticed a small house. There happened to be a beautiful yellow flower growing in a pot, and he remembered Terra saying something like "_Oh, I love yellow flowers!" o_n their second date.

A brilliant idea formed in his head. It was right there, waiting for him to get it.

_Zack… pluck me… DO IT! _The flower was calling to him. It told him to pluck it. Zack shook his head in amusement. _Now I'm imagining things. _But the flower was just there. If he turned back, Terra would murder him. Then, the idea of running away came to his head.

_Oh god, I forgot that she knows my address…_ He remembered, and he prepared himself mentally for the doom that awaited him. _Ah, a person's life is more important than some stupid flower. _He made up his mind and went for the flower.

He looked at the fence, and decided that it was quite short. He braced himself, and tried to jump over to the other side. Unfortunately, no power was put into the jump, and it was fairly pathetic. He landed back on the top of the fence, on a place somewhere in between his legs that hurt so much, it made him tear.

"Holy shit…" He clutched that part in agony as he slid off the fence and onto the ground. He got back up on his feet, and slowly walked up to the door step. The pot was just beside it, and he knew exactly what he had to do.

He slowly reached for the flower, and plucked it out. He smiled as he looked at the flower, assuring himself with the knowledge that he would be alive for the next three days at the very least. He let out a sigh of relief as made his way to the gate once again.

"No way…" He mumbled as he looked down at his you-know-what. He saw a small gate in front, and tried to open it. Surprisingly, it swung open. _Why did I have to climb that thing? _Zack smacked his forehead. Before anyone could notice him, he slipped out of the house.

Just then, the door of the house opened. A fat man in a bath robe came out holding a watering can. He looked at it, and a look of agony formed on his face. He dashed back into the house, and appeared five seconds later with a knife in his hand.

"Oh… my…" Zack stuttered. The man had seen him standing just outside the gate, which he had conveniently left open, and he had the flower in his hand. _Shit…_ and he began running. He was being chased by a fat man in a bath robe holding a knife trying to avenge his stolen flower. Zack was having a bad day.

If he had known that a maniac who liked to walk around in bath robes lived there, he would never have stolen the flower. He ran back to the restaurant just across the street and got in just before he got caught.

"Phew." He turned to see a red-faced Terra staring at him.

"Oh. I have a flower for you!" He reached into his pocket and revealed the yellow flower he had gotten. She _had_ to appreciate it. She slowly took the flower, and… crushed it.

"But… but you said… you loved yellow flowers on our second date!" Zack stammered in horror.

"**No, I said I loathed shallow powers! I told you that I only wanted roses last week!**" She screamed angrily. "_What the hell" _Was the first thought that came to his mind. Following that, came _"RUN FOR YOUR LIFE"_. He flailed his arms around as he ran out of the restaurant. Once he was out, he put his hands on his knees as he panted, trying to catch his breath.

"Ehemm…" Zack looked up and saw a huge man in a bath robe… wielding a knife. _Oh god… _He thought.


End file.
